<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter Hina Yumi!: Coming Forward! by ALRevenantsGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887068">Enter Hina Yumi!: Coming Forward!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRevenantsGirl/pseuds/ALRevenantsGirl'>ALRevenantsGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Kissing, Multi, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRevenantsGirl/pseuds/ALRevenantsGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to apologize for part 4 being so late! I got writer's block and couldn't figure out anything. Though I'm happy to finally bring this to you guys! It has been a real seven weeks since my last post soo I think Rev's decision here is valid. :) ENJOY!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Revenant, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enter Hina Yumi!: Coming Forward!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been several weeks since Hina's kidnapping. Hammond Robotics, the company behind her kidnapping, got their ass ripped into for causing harm to a Legend. Hina ended up getting paid over 5 million in Apex coins from Hammond. Let me tell you they were not happy. As all happy Hina was, she had some explaining to do after her recovery. </p><p>Anita, or Bangalore, was wanting answers to why Hammond would go out their way to kidnap and harm her. The 20 year old legend sighed and crossed her legs. Closing her eyes as she listened to the soft hum coming from beside her. It was coming from Revenant's chest. He shifted, as he did so did the hum of his mechanical parts. Hina opened her eyes as the faint green glow slid over Anita's face. The sergeant raised a brow. </p><p>" Well..?"</p><p>She said as to reach for her glass of whiskey and did a quick motion of downing the shot. Seem Anita was preparing for any crazy bullshit that Hina was about to tell her. With one last sigh, the ex-assassin began.</p><p>" Ok..before coming to the games I use to be an assassin that worked for the Apex Syndicate. It was more like the family business. My father and mother were top class really. I was kept out of the business as long as they could help it, but the Syndicate wouldn't have it. They gave my parents a ultimatum." </p><p>Anita had poured herself another shot of whiskey and got up to pace while listening. "So what was it?" She asked as sipping on the whiskey. It burned in her chest going down. </p><p>Hina had leaned her head on Revenant's shoulder continuing. "They gave my parents the choice of bringing me in the Syndicate or kill me." Anita choked on her whiskey looking at her. </p><p>"Really? I knew the Syndicate was low at times but forcing a family the option of killing a innocent child..come on. How old were you when the Syndicate found out about you?" </p><p>Hina stretched, "I was 10 years old. My parents didn't want to kill me so I was enrolled into the Apex Syndicate's training program. It was a harsh change. Some kids I knew in there never came back cause they died."</p><p> The sergeant shook her head and sat back down across from the purple haired legend. Shifting her eyes to Revenant. She pointed to him and the ice in her glass clanked, "So how does he come into play? Cause on your first day arriving you approached him without any fear." The simulacrum chuckled but it seemed to have a bit of amusement to it. Hina shook her head with a smile on her face. "We actually first met in a way when I was 14."  Anita was confused, Revenant smirked. " I see your confused sergeant. What the girly is saying we met when I was in the middle of killing your little girl pal's parents. That day was exciting. Heh heh heh.." </p><p>Anita's eyes glared at Revenant to where it looked like they would burn a hole in his head. Hina pulled the bandana over Revenant's eyes which broke the intensity of the room. </p><p>She continued, "True we sorta met during that unfortunate event of Loba's life. It was only cause me and my parents were there for intel on the Andrades..but since Revenant crashed the party and killed them we had to leave during the commotion. I got to see Rev in action. But before my parents pulled me along a body he had threw landed near me. Our gazes connected during the moment and I was impressed. Me being 14 I remember doing a slight wave to him as being pulled out the room by my parents." </p><p>Anita thought to herself I suppose that's why the two get along so well. Hina continued with her past.<br/>
" Though a few days later my parents find out some info they weren't suppose to know and it dealt with Hammond Robotics and the Syndicate. They ended up disappearing which made them traitors eventually to the Syndicate. Who I ended up having to hunt down and kill." </p><p>The sergeant whistled," That's pretty harsh..sorry you had to do that to your folks." The purple haired legend huffed looking away. She wasn't innocent. She looked at Anita, " Even after killing my parents and being sent to do assignments on the frontier..coming back during a meeting between Hammond and the syndicate..I ended up hearing information I didn't like. To sum it up..both Hammond and the syndicate had planned me on killing my parents in the end..they said /"I was more efficient and far above any of their normal assassins..so killing off the unnecessary waste was a must."/"</p><p> Anita just sat in silence listening on. Hina was standing now ranting. " Tahh..what got me put in the games..was when I murdered a Hammond employee in front of that lady..uh Sarana. Turned out she ran the company and wanted my head. But I'm a asset to the Syndicate..so they couldn't kill me. Instead they put me in the games to monitor me. They said it was for my protection..But in all reality it's for their protection." </p><p>Anita placed her glass on the table and leaned back, "Why you think the Syndicate put you in here for their protection?" Asking that question and meeting Hina's gaze made the sergeant shiver. Cause she knows that look. She seen it in Loba's eyes and in her own once before. It was the look of revenge and hatred. Hina growled, " The Syndicate knows damn well I could kill them one by one slowly.." Anita sighed getting up, "Look I understand wanting revenge but taking out the Syndicate is abit much..You could.." </p><p>Hina cut her off, " What get myself killed? Probably..but at least I would've died knowing I did it for my parents.." Annoyed Anita stood grabbing Hina by her shirt. She knew thinking that way still wouldn't justify her throwing her life away. The two legends locked eyes what seemed for awhile. Hina knew Anita was pissed and smacked her hand away. Revenant stood up towering over both legends, "Sergeant if I were you I'd back off. She's in here so not like the girly can kill the syndicate at the moment." </p><p>Anita scoffed backing away. Leaving Hina standing where they were with her arms crossed looking at Anita. " Rev is right..I can't do anything while I'm in here under the Syndicate's watchful eye. So you have plenty of time to change my mind about it. Maybe I won't tempt to kill the whole syndicate in a few years from now..who knows." </p><p>The sergeant rolled her eyes and nodded. " You gotta deal. I'll keep it in mind. Cause people here care for you more then they let on." She shot Revenant a glance who glared back with a look saying shut it. </p><p>Hina smiled and picked up the glass Anita was using to drink from and said she be right back. Leaving the room it left Revenant and Anita alone. The sergeant cleared her throat as it was abit awkward being left alone with a 7 foot tall murderous robot. So she shot him a question. " Your starting to care for Hina aren't you?" The simulacrum growled at the question. But in all honesty he didn't know how to feel about Hina yet. He knew he wanted to keep her safe and stay with her to make sure no harm came to her. He scoffed, "I don't know what your talking about." Revenant sat back down. Anita couldn't help but smirk. She didn't like the sim but to her she found it quite amusing he was hiding the fact he was starting to care for someone else other than himself. </p><p>She looked away, "Then explain why Hina has moved in your room. I know you lay beside her at night. Technically 'sleeping together' hehehe." Revenant could feel the circuitry in his face get hot as if he was blushing. He rose to his feet about to say something but Hina walked in giggling from the joke she heard in the kitchen.</p><p> Making Revenant look her way while his face was still hot. The legend looked at him and felt her own face go warm. " Did I miss something?" She asked as Anita rose and went to her. Anita smiled and patted her shoulder, "Nah I was just waiting for you to get here so I can head out. Gotta rest up if were planning on stepping into the Olympus ring." </p><p>Hina chuckled, " Right..well I hope you knowing about my past don't change things now." Anita smiled, " No it don't your still a part of the Legends..I wanna keep everyone safe, night." She gave Hina's hair a ruffle and left to her room to only shout about Loba being inside. </p><p>Hina closed the door to her and Revenant's room. Crossing the floor and sitting on the bed. Revenant sitting next to her he sighed though he didn't need too. Hina looked at him knowing that was his way of letting her know something was on his mind. She then shifted her sitting position to face him. So one leg was on the bed and the other dangled off. Revenant looked at her, he knew what caring for someone meant. He did use to be human. It was just accepting it and telling her is what made him nervous. </p><p>"Rev..?"</p><p>Hina's voice was filled with worry. He could hear it. The simulacrum finally looked at her and seen her eyes looking into his, a rush of emotion ran over him as a memory ran through his head. It was of his human self kissing a girl whose face was blurred out. </p><p>There was a high whirring sound as Revenant's eyes went dark and he fell backward on the bed. Hina worried moved closer to his side looking over him. Her hands went to his face, "Revenant?! Rev snap out of it!" </p><p>Hina was panicking cause she knew this happened before. Revenant ended up trusting her with knowing that when he gets a memory back he blacks out for abit. She rushed to the door and locked it to make sure no one opened the door during this moment. Returning to the bed Hina took hold of Revenant's hand and waited. After 15 minutes Revenant woke back up. He moved to sit up to find Hina looking at him with worry and felt her warm hand in his cold metallic hand. The memory he had gotten back had shown that when he was human he was capable of love. </p><p>He tighten his grip around Hina's hand and pulled her close. He could feel her heartbeat increasing. Revenant then let Hina's hand go to only tilt her face up to his and kissed her. Both legends faces were hot with blushing. Hina felt Revenant's metal lips on her own. Her mind going crazy over what was happening. Revenant pulled back his yellow gaze meeting Hina's. </p><p>"Was that to much?" He asked her.</p><p> Hina smiled and said no. " I'm glad we feel the same about each other." Revenant gave her another kiss and then pulled her close. " The Sergeant asked me if I was starting to care for you..I didn't want to admit it to myself..but only you I will care about. I've had some time to think over my feelings and I'm ready to accept them. I care about you Hina." The ex-assassin smiled as she listened to him speak. She met his gaze and said she cares for him too. The two legends kissed again not knowing on the other side of the door someone was listening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>